


Light the Fire

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kabal: Arthur/Merlin: Yule, yule log</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



“Merlin…it’s freezing in here!”

Merlin felt his ears tingle, embarrassed. “I know. I’ve been trying to light it for some time now…but I don’t know why it won’t…” He’d have used magic, but Arthur was in the room, and as he still had no clue, it was best he not find out for such a simple reason. Especially now that he hated magic more than ever.

“Can’t you even do simple tasks?” Arthur asked, flopping into his chair. “I’m going to get frostbite. It’s snowing outside, you know.”

“I know. I really am trying…”

“Trying my patience. Just light it!”

Merlin glanced over his shoulder and glared. “If it’s so easy, you do it.”

Arthur grinned maliciously. “I would. But it’s not _my_ job, is it?”

Merlin huffed, then turned back to glare at the log. Damn the stupid thing anyway. With a glower, he pushed his magic at the log, then fell back, startled, when a flame jumped into being and began to burn merrily.

“About time, too! One of these days, Merlin, you and I are going to have to have a talk…”

Merlin was shocked. Hadn’t he seen the magic? Why wasn’t he shouting for the guards?

“Now, where’s my supper?” Arthur asked, shifting so that the fire could warm him.

Apparently not. Merlin stumbled upright. “Be right back with it, sire.”

“Oh…and Merlin?”

Merlin turned back to see Arthur watching him. “Sire?”

“You might not want to do that anywhere my father’s watching? I’d hate to have to rescue you from the flames…” Arthur smirked, and Merlin felt his ears burn again.

“Y-yes, sire. I’ll…keep that in mind.” He fled the room, glad to escape. Too bad he had to go back eventually. He wasn’t sure he wanted to face the questions that would inevitably follow.


End file.
